The Unfolding Truth
by imagineyourselfalone
Summary: A short story of an older Nessie and Jake. A new wolf pack come to claim Jake's land as their own. Written out of multipile characters point of view. Terrible summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding The Truth**

**Reigan: Chapter One**

Nessie's POV

Well I didn't **mean** to stay with Jake till 2am. We kinda lost track of time. Oh well. Maybe they're out hunting. I walked up the steps of the cottage and was careful not to tread on the creaky floor board outside the door. Maybe they won't hear me. _Don't be stupid._ I told myself. _If they don't hear you they'll smell you._ The door's locked so maybe they are out hunting. I unlocked the door with the key above the eave. I was still quiet in case this was all a hoax. I let out a mental sigh of relief as I saw the couch wasn't facing the door. Luckily they hadn't gotten any ides off the episode of The Cosby Show we watched last night. Okay. So now all I had to do was get up the stairs and into my room. I tip toed upstairs being as quiet as a half vampire can. I opened the door to my bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. _I've made it._ I switched on the light and started to walk over to my walk-in-robe.

"Hello Renesmee," I spun around to find mum sitting in my rocking chair. "Where do you think you've been?"

"Umm. Hunting?" I replied.

"Can you show me what you caught?" she asked.

"It was only a few deer mum, I was tired and it was very messy. Trust me you don't wanna see."

"Your clothes seem fine to me."

"Okay. I was talking to Embry."

"Until 2 in the morning?" she questioned,"Are you sure Renesmee?"

"Jake," I sighed. I knew she knew where I'd been she just wanted to hear it from me.

"You're lucky I'm not your father," she said severely.

"I know." I replied.

"Why is she lucky you're not me?" dad asked as he jumped through my window.

Oh no. **PLEASE NO.**

"Renesmee I know what you've been doing."dad said.

"Can I just ask you guys something before you start yelling at me and planning my death?" I asked.

"You'll probably ask anyway, so , fire away." dad replied through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does.

**Sorry people chapter is a bit long most chapters won't be as long as this.****

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Edward's POV**

"While I was at the reservation, I was talking to Leah-" she started.

"Wow! You actually talk to someone else apart from Jacob while you're out there! Congratulations!" Bella said sarcastically. Renesmee turned away hurt and embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry honey! I just . . . I don't know what came over me." she apologized almost instantly bending down to give Renesmee a hug.

"Anyway," she continued, "we were talking about, well, me moving out onto the rez."

"You're not moving onto the reservation to live with Jacob!" I yelled. I had to assume this was who she meant because she was blocking her mind.

"God dad, why do you always jump to conclusions? We were talking about me moving in with her."

"Oh. Well. That would be a bit better. I. Guess." I mumbled. I couldn't believe our daughter was already thinking about moving out.

"I'll have to talk to your father about this," Bella said, "and you're telling us this after we've just found you sneaking back into the house at two in the morning."

"Fat chance, Ness!" Someone yelled up the stairs. Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Checking whether Renesmee was still alive," he replied as he lumbered up the stairs. _Now Edward, don't go to hard on her,_ he thought, _she's a teenager what do you expect?_

"Maturity," I said answering his unspoken question. He rolled his eyes.

"Look Emmett, this is between the three of us. So can you please go home." I pleaded.

"Fine Edward be that way," he said storming downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

We left Renesmee to sleep and told her we would have her punishment by morning.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked.

"About what? Her punishment?"

"No. Her moving out."

"It's just . . . Oh I don't know she just seems so old."

"I know what you mean," he agreed, "she's grown up so fast!"

I nodded. I couldn't believe she was already so old.

"I think we should let her." I said suddenly.

"Really?" Edward questioned.

I nodded. I really did think so. She was growing up so fast and she needed to be around kids other than her family more often.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle and Esme and see what they think," Edward said.

"Good idea. They probably know more about this than we do."

We ran up to the big house to see if they were back from hunting. We slowed to a walk as we got to the front door but as we were about to open the door it was violently pushed open and out ran Emmett with Jasper on his heels.

"Emmett! Come back here! Give that back! I've had that since I was a baby!" Jasper screamed at Emmett.

"Seriously Jasper, a teddy bear. Come on." Emmett teased, sitting the bear on one of the topmost branches of a tree.

"Emmett it's my only memory of my human life! Give it back!" At that Emmett dropped to the ground with the bear in his arms. All the Cullens knew that if something is someones only memory of their human life you give it back immediately.

"Sorry Jazz, I didn't know." Emmett apologized handing the bear to Jasper.

When we walked inside I saw Alice and Rose watching an old chick flick.

"Carlisle and Esme home?" Edward asked.

"Mmm hmm." Rose replied without taking her eyes off the plasma.

We walked up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the study door.

"Come in," Carlisle answered. We opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**Hi everyone hope you like my story so far. Next chapter should be out soon! Please review!**

**Hugs xx imagine**


End file.
